New Future
by Adakie
Summary: Many years in the future, a team of mismatched mutants must carry on Xavier’s dream for peace . . . without him? ch.2 - Arrivals and a brief Fanfare
1. Enter the Rook

Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel. Therefore, I do not own the X-Men universe. I also do not own any characters that have appeared in this universe. Any resemblance of my own cast to those characters is purely coincidental.  
  
Summary - Many years in the future, a team of mismatched mutants must carry on Xavier's dream for peace . . . without him?  
  
New Future  
  
Ch. 1 - Enter the Rook  
  
A scraggily looking teenage boy walked slowly down the  
  
street. He wore a tee shirt that had, from appearances, once been  
  
blue but now had a grayish cast to it. His dark brown pants were  
  
worn at the knees and his black boots had, to put it nicely, seen  
  
better days. He had a dark navy backpack slung over his shoulder  
  
that had been patched several times with black fabric. His reddish  
  
brown hair was clearly unwashed and his dark brown eyes sparkled with  
  
some unknown mischief.  
  
He was rapidly approaching a large, older man carrying a  
  
briefcase. As he passed the man, he suddenly tripped and sent them  
  
both sprawling to the ground. The corner of the briefcase hit the  
  
pavement and it popped open sending papers everywhere. He picked  
  
himself up off of the ground and surveyed the damage.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry! Here, let me help you with that."  
  
He hurriedly gathered the papers and shoved them back into  
  
their former container. The man snatched his briefcase back and  
  
began to walk away. The boy did the same thing, now heading in the  
  
opposite direction.  
  
Suddenly, the man stopped and placed his hand in his coat  
  
pocket.  
  
"Hey, come back here you little punk! Thief! Thief! This kid stole  
  
my wallet!"  
  
The boy took off running, effortlessly falling into a rapid  
  
sprint. There was no way the man would catch up and he knew it.  
  
Once he was sure he'd gotten far enough away, he ducked into an  
  
alley. Taking the wallet from his pocket, he quickly pulled out all  
  
the money he could find. He then refolded the wallet and, making  
  
sure the credit cards and drivers license didn't fall out, threw it a  
  
ways down the sidewalk. He stuffed the money in his backpack and  
  
pulled out a black hat and button down shirt. The bag was kicked  
  
behind a nearby trashcan as he hurriedly pulled on both articles of  
  
clothing. Pausing a moment to focus, he did the one thing that had  
  
saved him from capture countless times before.  
  
He became a she.  
  
She leaned nonchalantly against the wall and listened to the  
  
man's loud shouting as he approached.  
  
"Hey, mister, I think I can help you."  
  
"Huh, you mean you saw him?"  
  
"Ya, there was a guy running by here recently. He dropped something  
  
when he ran past. It's over there."  
  
The man quickly retrieved his wallet from where it had landed  
  
on the ground.  
  
"This is my wallet alright . . . buy my money's gone! That little  
  
thief!"  
  
"Sorry sir, can't help you there, but maybe you can help me. I'm  
  
looking for a place, a big building. I think it's a school. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"The Xavier school?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one."  
  
"Yes, it's on the other side of town, south of here."  
  
"Thanks very much sir, I hope you catch that thief."  
  
Rook turned muttered to herself as she began walking south  
  
across town.  
  
"Works every time." 


	2. Arrivals and a brief Fanfare

Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel. Therefore, I do not own the X-Men universe. I also do not own any characters that have appeared in this universe. Any resemblance of my own cast to those characters is purely coincidental.  
  
Summary - Many years in the future, a team of mismatched mutants must carry on Xavier's dream for peace . . . without him?  


New Future

Ch.2 - Arrivals and a brief Fanfare

Rook trudged down the street. She'd been looking for the mansion for some  
time now. She'd asked many people for directions but none of them agreed  
on what the address really was. So, therefore, she decided to wander around  
until she could find her destination. However, it was proving much harder  
to find that she'd thought it'd be.   
  
A drink machine caught her eye and she was suddenly very aware of how thirsty she was. A quick search through her pockets reveled that she didn't have enough change and she was sure that there weren't any one dollar bills in her pack.  
  
"Oh well, guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."  
  
She checked to make sure no one was looking and brought one finger up to the coin slot. She focused and send a small jolt of static electricity into the machine. It whirred and buzzed and, in a few seconds, spit out a cold can of soda. Pleased with herself, she opened it and took a long, refreshing drink.  
  
"Hey baby!"  
  
The voice startled her and she almost dropped the can in her hand. It had come from a guy just a few feet down the road. He was staring at her smiling but she didn't think he was exactly friendly.  
  
"Nice little trick you've got there. Don't worry babe, I won't turn you in. Ya know, you're kinda cute, how'd you like to go somewhere with me?"  
  
Rook did not respond. Instead she drank the rest of her drink, throwing her head back to get the last few drops. It had been a while since she'd had caffeine and she was enjoying it.  
  
"Hey, are you listening to me girley?"  
  
She set down the can and crushed it with her boot before picking it up again. She turned to face her tormenter.  
  
"Don't call me girley!"  
  
One quick throw and the can sailed through the air. She didn't notice the faint yellow glow until it already reached its intended target . . . and hit the guy in the head. He twitched a bit and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oops, I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Thinking quickly, Rook decided to just walk on like it had never happened. That sort of thing was best in this situation.   
  
She adjusted the strap of her backpack and sighed. She decided to change again, it was easier to carry the bag as a guy. The change was quick and effortless and it always was.  
  
He hadn't eaten much that day, or the day before that, and was getting hungry. Looking around for some place to find food, a large building in the distance caught his eye.  
  
"That's it! It has to be!"  
  
He took off running and quickly found himself standing outside the large mansion. Smiling triumphantly, he began banging his fists hard against the front door.  
  
"Hey! Is anybody in there?!"

His backpack slipped form his arm and fell to the ground so he knelt to pick it up. At that moment the door opened and he found himself staring at a pair of plat formed black boots. His gaze wandered upward to stare at the person standing in front of him.

It was a girl wearing black fishnets, black shorts, and a short black leather skirt. A dark red sash was tied around her waist and her arms were covered from wrist to elbow in dark purple fabric. She wore a black tank top and had on numerous bracelets and necklaces. A small black bag was slung around her shoulder. She had one headphone in her ear and the cord snaked down into the bag. He knew that there was a CD player inside because of the faint strains of punk music in the air.

Her hair was light blond streaked with red and purple and it was longer in the front than in the back. It reached down to her shoulders and her bangs fell partially into her bright green eyes. She was chewing a piece of gum in time with the music.

"Hey."

Rook stood up quickly, pulling his bag back onto his shoulder.

"Uh, hi."

"Are you here about the school?"

He paused for a moment.

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

" . . . Seattle."

Green eyes studied him carefully, their emotions unreadable.

" . . . okay."

She turned and walked inside leaving the door wide open. Taking it as an invitation, Rook fallowed her.


End file.
